


Crush

by Deberzer



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Sam is a solo artist, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deberzer/pseuds/Deberzer
Summary: Sam has a gig in the Nine Bells during Lara's shift.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to burritorat for the support and idea.  
> I appologze for any mistakes. This text wasn't beta'd.

Wiping the counter absent-mindedly, Lara stared at the girl on the stage.

Usually, the Nine Bells was loud and lively even when half full. But when Sam Nishimura had a gig, the packed pub listened quietly to her entrancing singing voice and guitar deliver her touching songs.

Lara smiled dreamily as she watched the girl perform the last chords for the night.

After a handful of the people flocking around the stage got an autograph from Sam, she pointed out the person selling her CD and made a beeline for the bar with fans in tow.

“Hey, barkeeper,” she said and sat down on a stool.

In an instant, Lara stood in front of her on the other side of the counter, ready to take any order she would give.

“The way you’ve stared at me, you want an autograph, too. Want me to sign your boobs?” Sam grinned.

Lara froze, a flush creeping across her cheeks.

Sam chuckled. “Hey, why don’t you give me sex on the beach? The real thing or the drink. I’m fine with either.”

Lara blinked at her, wide-eyed. “C—Coming right up. The drink, I mean,” she said and set to work.

“I’d ask you out for dinner, but we can also eat out at my place.” Sam waggled her eyebrows and smirked at Lara’s deepening blush.

Mortified, Lara glanced at the whispering and laughing crowd that watched the conversation between the two girls. Some pointed their phones at her to take snapshots. Lara wiped her sweaty hands on her pants and continued to work on the drink. “That’s a lovely dress you’re wearing,” she said without looking up.

“Thank you!”

Putting the drink down in front of Sam, Lara locked eyes with her and said with as much confidence as she could muster, “I—I can’t wait to see what it looks like on our floor.” Her head was as red as a beet when she pulled Sam into a kiss over the counter.

The crowd became loud and even more so when Sam wrapped her arms around Lara to hold her in place.

“I love it when you fire back, sweetie,” Sam purred and pecked Lara’s lips a few more times before letting her go. She downed the drink in one go before waving her goodbye with a wink. “See you at home. Don’t be late. You know I have a lot of adrenaline to work off after my performances.”

Lara earned a lot of tips from Sam’s fans that stayed at the bar that night.


End file.
